What have you DONE   ?
by finalflash1992
Summary: Pieces of eden are not playthings, they cannot be allowed to be used as pleased by a single person . .. That being said. . .  The shroud is not one we should have attempted to destroy. . .


Author's note: so, this is my first story aside from comedy stories inspired by brothers lacking common sense, so. . .i require constructive, and possibly destructive if the story gets too horrid, criticism, I need critiquing and if you have an idea, I'd love to hear how to improve and take all ideas into mind. . .so, here we go!

And I will tell you, aside from a select few, maybe even a select couple, the names of the towns are going to be completely fictional

First person perspective, Aonghus Logikai érzele

Location: Nova Scotia, 1627

Sigh. . . . . I tap my foot against the wood floorings as I stare at the land I've traveled for days on this God, if you'll forgive my name dropping, forsaken boat- or is the word I'm thinking of condemned? Ah hell, who cares - to get to, my orders being essentially "Get there, then as soon as you see the possibility, leave the town or whatever they have established over there, and don't die before you get your information". Sigh. . . It's so good to see that my leader has everything mapped out.

As I start to walk to the front of the boat and once again stare longingly at the land I want so badly to stand on instead of a damn boat, Alberte, a man who has taken to speaking to me for hours upon hours, moves to stand beside me, a grin on his face and his voice loud, no matter what he's saying "Oy, look at all that opportunity out there!" he then turns his gaze to me "I never asked you, what is it you're hoping for over on this new land of opportunity? Wealth?" his lips start to turn into a smirk before he starts again "Women?"

I inwardly sigh at the last suggestion . .. it's as if men are expected to either be guided by a full pocket or God's creatures who happen to be missing an appendage and have hair to their elbows. As it is, I have to work with this, as telling a person your entire purpose for a mission simply because he asked is strictly against the rules "I'm here to fill me pockets. It's been empty for the most part lately, I aim to change this" I once again inwardly sigh at my accent, I simply am terrible at being my culture, if you can believe it. "Should I get a broad or 3 on my path to jingling when I walk, well . . ." I shrug and smile to Alberte "Who am I to question fate, y'know?

Alberte lets out a loud cringe inducing guffaw and slaps me on the shoulder several times "You are a wise man. Get rich and take whoever walks next to me and lies on their back! That's a plan right there sir"

Before I could let another inward sigh occur and retort to him, we hear a man yell "Welcome to your new home, now get the hell out my ship boyos, there's 6 barrels of run left in me cabin and if you're still in here I'll feel bad about not sharing!"

I can't help but to smile at this, finally get to throw away my sea legs, I practically skip to the ramp to dry land. Once my feet hit the ground I can't help the grin that spreads on my lips at the sight of the small town they've made here. Unfortunately, I have no time to stare, as according to the instructions I got via pigeon, which are surprisingly useful for a bird that poops everywhere, There is going to be a black horse with a. . .I nod as I stare around and find the horse with a red ribbon on the saddle and take off running to it, several people looking my way as I move past them and leap near the horse to land on it's back, the instant I land on it, turning the horse to the direction I need him to go, assuming it's a he and that the location I need the supposed him to be is anywhere that's not here, I trust my heel into the horses barrel, as I do the horse begins quickly moving forward, going down the path as I pass the many people in the street and head to the exit, a couple of men, guessing the guards of this fine small town, attempt to stop me, I simply yell for the horse to keep going, to which it obliges as he fly past them and out of the city

After around 30 minutes of steady galloping, I untrust(XD I'm just guessing that's the correct term) my heels from the horse's stomach region and allow it to slow as we continue our long journey together. As the horse walks along, I reach into the bag around my back, it being my only real possession on this trip, not counting it's contents, and pull out a piece of paper with the details of my mission written on it and feel another inner sigh. "The first priority of your mission, follow the trail of information already known to find" I nod as I see a blacked out region of the details and read again "The item codenamed as of now, "That which confuses us makes us wiser" I nearly fall off my horse as I laugh at the codename and shake my head. Whoever comes up with these is so scrubbing the floors when I show this to our leader. "The one who will be directing you from here shall be Lauren Bareiss, stationed at Megaton" I nod at this and roll up the piece of parchment, honestly seeing no reason in reading further till the next step is done, when there's a large chance of our enemies already knowing one of us is coming, I need to watch my sorroundings

I yawn heavily and jump off my horse as I pass the makeshift sign reading "Welcome to Megaton. No, you may not touch it. You'll see" I raise an eyebrow at this and shake my head as I travel forward into the town, sure of only 2 things – Lauren and the next step of the plan is here. . . and that there is a warm bed.


End file.
